Une histoire de biberon
by Lowan
Summary: Trop court pour en faire un, lisez tout simplement !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une histoire de biberon

Genre : humour

Rated : K

Note : Ce coup ci, le mot qui devait inspirer cette fic était « bavoir »…Voilà ce que ça donne !

…

- Helen, je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Mais si. Je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Aller, tu as des larbins pour ce genre de corvée.

- Mes « larbins », comme tu les appelles, sont occupés ailleurs.

- Ah vraiment ? Et on peut savoir où ?

- Henry et Bigfoot sont au salon de la BD, et Will et Kate en mission à l'autre bout de la Terre. Et arrêtes un peu ton cinéma, ce n'est pas non plus la mer à boire.

- Mais tu ne te rends donc pas compte ! Je hais les gosses presque autant que je hais ton ex-fiancé. Je n'en serais jamais capable.

- Voyons, le grand Nikola Tesla aurait-il peur d'un innocent petit bébé ? On aura tout vu !

- Je n'ai pas peur, enfin ! Je te dis simplement que cette histoire va tourner au désastre.

- Mais non, courage, j'ai foi en toi !

- Helen…

- Mais où sont passés ton ego surdimensionné et ton inébranlable confiance en toi, pour ne pas dire ta vanité ?

- J'ai largement confiance en moi, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de la science ou de la domination du monde. Je ne suis tout simplement pas fait pour donner la bectée à un sale petit morveux qui piaille et fait dans sa couche !

- Oui mais ce « petit morveux » possède une capacité spéciale à se métamorphoser. Il est donc normal voir même nécessaire que l'on s'occupe de lui.

- Que TU t'en occupe, c'est TON job, nuance !

- Oh aller je t'en prie ! Je ne fais que te demander un service.

- Mais je…

- NON ! Tu arrêtes de te conduire comme un enfant et tu vas immédiatement nourrir se bébé ! Même lui se comporte moins puérilement que toi ! Je t'ai tout expliqué, je t'ai dis où trouver le biberon, le bavoir et tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Tout ira très bien, j'en suis sure !

- Mouai… Ce que tu viens de dire est plus qu'insultant, mais tu ne me laisse plus trop le choix je crois…

- Bien ! Alors passe une bonne après midi, Nikola !

…

Fin

Je crois avoir une idée pour un deuxième chapitre, seulement si ça vous intéresse, donc donnez moi votre avis en reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une histoire de biberon, deuxième chapitre

Genre : Humour

Rated : K

Note : Bon et bien voilà la suite. Et il se trouve que je suis inspirée pour un autre chapitre, donc à vous de voir si ça vous plait toujours autant ! Bonne lecture. Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis m'intéresse toujours ).

…

- Aller sois gentil ! Attrape cette fichue tétine !

- Ghaaah.

- Et retire ce sourire narquois de ton visage, tu veux ? Ca m'agace fortement.

- Ghah.

- S'il te plait, prends cette tétine dans ta petite bouche baveuse.

- …

- Ah ! J'ai au moins réussis à faire fuir ce vilain petit sourire. C'est un début ! Bon maintenant, bois !

- …

- Mais dépêches toi, bon sang ! Crois moi la patience est loin d'être l'un de mes atouts !

- Geeuuh.

- Tu commences très sérieusement à m'agacer.

- …

- Et cesse un peu de me regarder comme ça.

- (Légère plainte)

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à brailler !

- (Plainte légèrement plus forte)

- Ne m'obliges pas à te prendre dans mes bras.

- (Plainte de plus en plus forte)

- Ah ! Je ne supporte pas ça !

- (Début de cri)

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu as gagné, ne hurle surtout pas ! Oh ce que tu peux être fatiguant !

- (Plainte diminuant)

- Bon voilà ! Alors maintenant que tu es entre mes mains, ne me tente pas !

- Hiihi !

- Allez attrape donc ce biberon, qu'on y passe pas la journée !

- (Attrapant la tétine)

- Et bin voilà on y est ! Alors régale toi maintenant.

- (Commençant à boire)

- Bon, au moins tu as l'air d'aimer ça.

- (Buvant goulûment)

- C'est ça, tu as compris, dépêche !

- (Buvant goulûment et le fixant)

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- (Même activité que précédemment)

- Arrête ! Tu me fais peur. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme tu es en train de le faire !

- (Buvant ce qui reste du biberon et le fixant toujours)

- Ne me force pas à me transformer, la vue risque de ne pas te plaire !

- (Aspirant les dernières gouttes et le fixant encore)

- Oh toi ! Je…

- Tu quoi, mon cher Nikola ?

- Helen ! Ton sale gosse me fixe et je n'aime pas ça du tout !

- Tu m'en diras tant ! En tout cas tu es vraiment chou dans cette position.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Il a fini de manger, tu peux t'en occuper maintenant.

- Pas si vite ! Puisque tu es si bien parti, tu vas continuer. Commence par le redresser contre toi et tapote doucement son dos afin qu'il puisse faire son rot.

- Non mais c'est une blague ?

- Oh que non ! Et après cela, tu seras gentil de lui changer sa couche.

- Helen ! Je… Sois sure que je vais te détester toute mon éternelle vie si tu me fais faire ça !

- (Profitant de l'instant d'inattention de l'homme le tenant dans ses bras pour lâcher quelques pets…)

- C'est pas vrai !

- Oh si ! Et accroche toi, ce n'est que le début !

- Gaaaaahhh ! (Souriant fièrement)

- Helen ! Et ça le fait riere, en plus !

…

Alors ? A votre avis, je continus ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une histoire de biberon, troisième partie

Genre : Humour

Rated : K+ (attention, deux ou trois petites phrases un peu plus « osées » que d'habitude, mais rien de bien méchant.)

Résumé : Après la confrontation Nikola/le bébé, voici la suite, où Helen tentera d'expliquer à notre cher vampire préféré comment on change la couche d'un nourrisson… Je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Bonne lecture…

…

- Bon. Pour commencer, allonge le sur le dos.

- Franchement, tu pourrais le faire…

- Maintenant enlève lui son pyjama. Seulement le bas, ne t'occupes pas du haut s'il est propre.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu serais plus efficace ?

- Enlève lui aussi ses chaussettes.

- Sincèrement, Helen ? Tu serais beaucoup plus rapide.

- Bien. Maintenant, retire le bas de son body.

- Et plus adroite aussi ?

- Voilà, à présent retire les deux petites languettes, là, sur le coté.

- Et tu serais probablement aussi plus immunisée que moi contre cette puanteur…

- Concentre toi un peu, je te prie. Parfait, donne moi la couche.

- Volontiers !

- Non ! Referme là d'abord avec les languettes après l'avoir roulée.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, Helen, mais je t'assure je trouve cela vraiment répugnant…

- Oh arrêtes un peu ! Donne moi la couche, maintenant ! Merci.

- De rien, ça vient du fond de mon pauvre cœur meurtri.

- Vraiment ? Je suis profondément touchée. Bon, alors à présent …

- Profondément ? (Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, et murmurant) J'aime quand tu utilise ce mot pour parler d'un lien nous unissant. C'est absolument…

- Nikola ! Concentre toi, tu veux ?

- Oui, excuse moi (petit sourire narquois).

- Mouai…Alors maintenant, euh… Tiens ! Prends ce gant et nettoie le !

- Beurk !...

- Voilà. Prends ce tube de pommade et appliques-en là où la peau est plus rouge.

- Helen, ma chère Helen…Imagines toi un instant que ce ne soit pas de la pommade pour les fesses des bébés, mais du gel lubr…

- Ferme là ! Et regarde ce que tu fais, tu lui en as mis plein les jambes !

- Oops…

- Nikola ! Bravo, maintenant il commence à pleurer…

- Ah non ! Là c'est carrément plus la peine ! Je jette l'éponge !

- Oh que non ! Tu restes là et tu assumes ! Prends le dans tes bras pour le calmer.

- Helen, cette chose ne m'aime pas, et je ne l'aime pas non plus. On risque d'avoir un problème, je ne parviendrai pas à le calmer.

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention ! Ça t'apprendra à avoir ce genre de pensées dans un moment pareil.

- Rooh ! D'accord, d'accord…Brrr sale morveux…

- Aller ! Voilà c'est bien. Berce le doucement.

- Oui, oui ! Ça va j'ai compris !

- Je t'assure que tu es vraiment…

- Alors là je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas entendre la fin de ta phrase !

- …Adorable…

- Raah ! Ce que tu peux être agaçante !

- Mais mon cher Nikola, m'aimerai tu autant si j'étais autre que je ne suis ?

- Pas sur, ma chère Helen. Je t'aime pour tes qualités que je trouve très nombreuses, mais aussi pour tes défauts, beaucoup moins nombreux.

- Me voilà rassurée. Bon, maintenant qu'il s'est calmé, tu vas pouvoir continuer !

- Bien sur ! (Ironique) Continuons gaiement !

…

Une suite ? à vous de voir !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Une histoire de biberon, quatrième partie

Genre: Humour

Rated: K+

Note: Voilà la quatrième et dernière partie de cette fic, mais il se pourrait qu'une surprise attende notre cher vampire dans une autre fic qui serait la suite de celle là, avec des petites complications pour lui... Elle n'est pas encore écrite, mais si ça vous tente je vous promets de me dépêcher !

Et je tiens à vous préciser que pour la fin de celle là, je me suis un peu égaré, et que ce n'est pas très crédible. Mais je suis en manque de romance, j'espère que vous comprendrez ! Et j'ai décidé de nommer de cher petit bébé Tom, juste au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas ^^.

Bonne lecture :)

…

- Helen...

- ( Pas de réponse...)

- Helen... ( un peu plus fort)

- ( Léger gémissement)

- Bon...( s'approchant du lit et posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme endormie ) Helen !

- ( Se réveillant) Nikola ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Pardon de te réveiller, ma très chère et adorée Helen, seulement voilà, j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés avec le gosse...

- Mais je t'avais pourtant tout expliqué, et tu commence à maitriser maintenant ! ( frottant ses yeux)

- Oui mais c'est que...( hésitant...)

- Et bien quoi ? Viens en au fait, Nikola !

- Voilà... Je ne trouve pas son biberon et ce garnement ne cesse pas de pleurer...

- Pardon ? Tu plaisante j'espère ?

- ( Supposant que le regard de la centenaire lui indiquait qu'elle était en colère...) Et bien...Non. Désolé...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me réveiller ?

- J'ai fouillé toute la cuisine, je t'assure !

- ( Soupirant) Bien. J'arrive !

- Merci beaucoup Helen.

- Passe moi ma robe de chambre, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es nue sous ce drap ? ( commençant à lever légèrement le drap)

- ( stoppant sa main avant qu'il ne voit ce que le drap cachait...) Nikola ! Ma robe de chambre, s'il te plait !

- ( avec un sourire coquin) Mais oui, tu es nue sous ce drap, à en juger ta réaction ! ( voyant le regard de la femme en face de lui) Bien bien, tiens la voilà.

- Merci Nikola, et tourne toi, tu veux ?

- Oh allons, ( d'une vois mielleuse et se penchant vers son visage) depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, et vu l'attirance qui règne entre nous, il est plus que temps que je te vois nue !

- Dépêche toi, où tu te débrouille pour trouver le biberon !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ( se tournant en râlant).

- … ( enfilant la robe de chambre).

- Et dépêche toi un peu au lieu de me laisser languir.

- Ça y'est. Bon allons-y ( sortant du lit).

- ( Se tournant pour la voir et levant un sourcil d'admiration) Woah ! Si tu l'aurais voulu, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus sexy !

- Passe devant, je te suis !

- Flute ! Moi qui espérais avoir une vue sur tes...

- Oui et bien ça , je crois que j'avais compris, et c'est pour ça que TU passe devant ! Dépêche, qu'on y passe pas la nuit !

- Madame est pressée ? Aurais-tu un rendez-vous ?

- Et bien oui, figure toi que mon lit n'aime pas que je le quitte au beau milieu de la nuit, après le pauvre se demande où je vais.

- Tu m'en diras tant !

- Oui, et je suppose que le fait qu'il t'ai vu avec moi, et m'enlevant à lui l'inquiète un peu, alors si tu pouvais marcher plus vite, ça serait vraiment très charitable de ta part !

- Oui, oui…

- ( Pensant : _Mon dieu, il a de si jolies petites fesses…)_

- Au fait, je me demandai…

- ( Remontant ses yeux) Mmh ?

- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour mettre le lit du gosse dans ma chambre, parce que du coup je dors très mal !

- Oh et bien pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que je ne voulais pas être réveillée en pleine nuit, et parce que je trouve,-que ça te plaise ou non-que tu commence à sympathiser avec ce bébé.

- Pfff… N'importe quoi ! Tu te fais des idées !

- ( _Oh ça je ne crois pas !_) Si tu le dis !

- Bon, nous y voilà ! Alors, où as-tu caché ce biberon ?

- ( Commençant à vérifier les placards) Pourquoi insinues-tu que je l'ai caché ?

- Et bien, laisse moi réfléchir… Tu savais très bien que, ne le trouvant pas, je viendrai te chercher, et tu espérais qu'au lieu de te réveiller comme je l'ai fais, je me serai glissé lentement dans ton lit, pour ensuite te…

- STOP ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Tu te moques de moi, Nikola !

- Moi ? Non pourquoi ?

- Regardes ! ( désignant une porte de placard ouverte)

- Ah…Oops…

- Oui « Oops » comme tu dis ! IL EST EXACTEMENT LA OU JE LE RANGE TOUJOURS !

- Je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne comprends pas…( feignant l'innocence…)

- Moi je comprends très bien ! Tu savais très bien qu'il était là ! De plus Tom ne pleurs pas, sinon tu l'aurais descendu avec toi !

- Aïe ! Je suis si transparent ?

- Plutôt oui ! Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Et ben… Tu me manquais.

- Hein ? Non il va falloir être plus crédible !

- Très bien ! J'avais envie de te voir te démener pour me venir en aide, je crois.

- Nikola, je te préviens la prochaine foi que tu fais ça, je te tue une bonne dizaine de fois au moins !

- Si tu veux…Une dizaine de fois de plus, on est plus à ça près …

- Raah ! Ce que tu peux m'énerver ! ( se dirigeant vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau et pensant : _Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud…_)

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je m'ennuyais vraiment.

- Hum hum ben voyons ! ( avalant son verre d'eau et s'en servant un autre, sauf que…)

Aaah ! C'est pas vrai ! Aide moi !

- Attends ! ( coupant l'eau en évitant de se faire arroser) C'est bon.

- Super ! Et il y a une fuite d'eau dans ma cuisine ! Et maintenant je suis trempée ! c'est absolument génial ! ( ironique, bien sur…)

- Je vais essayer de voir ce que…( s'arrêtant en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire et pensant : _Trempée ?_)

- Oui ? Tu vas essayer de faire quoi ? Passe moi un torchon s'il te plait.

- ( Se retournant) Wooaah… Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Là c'est vraiment plus sexy ! C'est pas tous les jours que je vois quelque chose d'aussi…d'aussi… Rah je cherche le mot…( la fixant, complètement trempée et les cheveux dégoulinants)

- Nikola !

- Non sérieusement ! C'est fou ce que cette robe de chambre est devenue moulante…( fixant la poitrine de la jeune femme)

- Arrêtes ça tu veux ! (se cachant avec ses bras)

- Attends tu dois avoir froid, laisse moi te réchauffer un peu…

- (Reculant) Ne me touche pas !

- ( Ouvrant les bras et souriant) Allons, je veux juste t'aider !

- Nikola ! ( se stoppant car son dos rencontra le mur)

- ( Ne disant rien et posant ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il devinait parfaitement à travers le tissus trempé)

- Arrêtes, s'il te plait…( Ne faisant rien pour esquiver)

- Tu ne veux pas que j'arrêtes, tu ne fais rien pour me repousser…( logeant sa tête au creux de son cou et l'entourant de ses bras)

- Mmmh… C'est vrai, tu as raison…( faisant glisser ses bras de sa poitrine pour en entourer son cou)

- Mmhoui… Souvent…

- Nikola ? ( chuchotant à son oreille…)

- Oui ?

- Ramène moi dans ma chambre, mon lit attend notre retour avec impatience…

- Tu crois qu'il m'acceptera dans tes bras ? Il va se sentir trompé…

- Attends chut !...

- Mmh, quoi ?

- Tu entends ?

- Quoi ? Oh non…

- Et si ! Mon lit peut attendre, Tom non !

- Laisse le pleurer…

- Non, on lui donne le biberon et après, on pourra rejoindre mon lit !

- Définitivement, à cet instant plus que jamais, JE HAIS CE GOSSE !

…

Et voilà ! Reviews bienvenues pour me dire si je la fais cette suite.


	5. Remerciements

Je voulais juste vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur.

La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais vu que ça à l'air de vous tenter, je promets de me dépêcher, mais je suis aussi sur « à beau chameau, vaste jalousie », donc chaque chose en son temps ^^

Jana : Tous d'abord, merci de suivre la quasi-totalité de mes fics, tes commentaires me touchent particulièrement. Et puis, sur le Teslen, on s'entend bien )

Olympe : Merci pour totess tes reviews et tes idées qui me permettent de faire de supers fics. Et je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent.

Alex-xx-08 : Contente que ça t'ai fait rire, je me suis particulièrement appliqué sur le dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas si tu l'avais lu.

Mathilde : Je vois que toi aussi, tu suis plusieurs de mes fics, et ça me fait très plaisir, tes reviews me touchant tout autant.

Amlie : Heureuse que tu trouve cela originale, c'est vrai que ça sortait un peu de l'ordinaire )

Olivia : Merci beaucoup, la suite va bientôt arriver !

Aillyn : Ton commentaires m'a bien fait rire (tu as été atteinte par la maladie du « ga » ))

Je crois n'avoir oublié personne, et sachez que toutes vos reviews sont vraiment les bienvenues !

Merci de me lire ! :D


End file.
